


Mistletoe kisses

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Link gets an invite from Zelda to attend a party over at Sidon.Happy holidays.





	Mistletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 288 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I'm doing 1 hour Ficlits this entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **Several slots for batch 2 and 3 are still open.**
> 
> Here's the second ficlit. A Sidlink story, not something people are used to see me post but not the first one I've written. There have been more, and once the zine those are in has run its course they will be posted as well. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Link looked at the invitation that was deliver by a small Rito at his Hateno village home. Sure since people realized that he was the real hero, and that this was his home for when he wasn't going around helping people, or at Kakariko helping Zelda piece back Hyrule, he was no stranger in getting mail delivered. 

The reason he was looking at this invite so oddly was because it was clearly written by Zelda, who he had visited only two days earlier, but the location was clearly listed as the Zora palace. But he had seen Sidon no less than two weeks prior and he had said nothing about needing to send out invites for any parties. 

Plus why would his two best friends sneak behind his back to organize a party and not have him help along. Neither had shown such issue when they had made Link work on the menu's for both the feast held to honor his victory over the Calamity, or even his birthday that turned out to have been only a short month later. 

Sure he knew they were in correspondence with one another, as Zelda still only saw herself as heir to the crow of Hyrule. Maybe something blossomed bewteen them when he wasn't paying attention. 

He ignores the sting he feels between his ribs. Giving his chest a quick rub to get rid of it, maybe one of his scars is acting up again. He should ask Paya if she could make something to get the strain out of some of them as they can really hinder him during fighting sometimes. 

Link places the invite on his table next to the plant he had dug up on his last trip. He loved the flowers on it and had even sent Zelda a picture of it asking her if she knew which plant it was. She had gone overboard with her response and after spending three pages filled with text and still not a pronouncable name for it, he had simply responded a thank you and that he would call it Sidon's delight as it had the same color as his Zoran friend. She had set him an image back of the name being scribbled down in her ledger with a drawing of the plant underneath it. 

He was forever grateful for the second Sheika slate they had discovered, because this way they could keep in contact far better while Link was going around the lands. But now he was also able to make a picture of the invite and simply send it to her with a confirmation of him attending.

 

On the day of the party he finds his house turned up side down as if a band of bokoblin broke in and ransacked the place. Except he knows fully well that he is the only one to blame for the current state. Zelda's response to his confirmation had been so cryptic he had to read it twice to get it. 

She was apparently planning to make some arrangements for him and needed him to look representative. He really hoped she wasn't going to try and find him a nice wife. Sure he knew a lot of people hoped he and Zelda would end up together and produce the next generation of Kings or Queens of Hyrule, but he never saw Zelda like that. In fact with all the memories that he did have returned to him he was certain he would never consider a girl like that. 

People had told him about Mipha's infatuation with him but he truly believed that it had been one-sided. Thinking of Mipha makes him think of Sidon, was he in on Zelda's plan, had he helped pick whoever it was going to be that Link would have to turn down tonight. He really hoped not, disappointing one friend was bad enough, he really did not want to disappoint both of them. 

Finally deciding on wearing his old royal guard uniform, it was after all the most representative clothes he had, only having a small debate if he wanted to original white boots or wear the awesome brown ones that came to over his knees. In the end he goes for the brown ones, puts them on, picks up the sheika slate and sets out for the Zora domain. 

When he walks over the bridge he first met Sidon he feels his chest tighten, is it odd he hoped Sidon was going to like his outfit especially as the Zora aren't really big on clothes at all. But he remembered his friends reaction when he had shown him all his different outfits.

He checks the location on the invite again only now realizing it's not the actual palace but a smaller residence almost build against it. When he approaches he can see the place buzzing with people, mostly Zora, but he spots a few Rito, Hylians, Goron, and even two Gerudo, so it seems they invited almost everyone again. 

Link turns when he hears somebody call his name, sure enough he spots Zelda and Sidon together at one of the side balconies of the residence. 

“Come up Link. Don't bother going through the house, it will take you hours with all the people that showed up.” he laughs when Zelda pulls a face as if she wasn't the one that invited them all to come in the first place. 

He takes a few quick looks and simply scales the walls towards the balcony getting up in mere minutes. Yet it turned out that was enough time for Zelda to have left the balcony. The doors into the residence are closed making a good buffer for the sounds of the party. 

The only thing that really surprises Link more than Zelda disappearing is seeing Sidon wobble his feet as if he's forgotten how to stand still. A sudden thought hits Link and it makes him a bit queasy in his stomach, what if Sidon is going to ask Link permission to pursue Zelda. They are after all both royal heirs to a throne, it would make for a great union. Why had he ignored this thought when it had first popped up. 

He is so preoccupied he actually misses when Sidon starts talking, having to ask him to please start again. Sidon looks at him a bit startled but slowly nods.

“Okay my friend, as I was saying. Me and Zelda have been talking about this a lot and she convinced me that you are not going to be opposed to this. So I was hoping...” 

There is a white noise that goes up in Links ears making him shake his head and he motions for Sidon to stop talking for a second. Once he has his ears cleared he straightens his back, certain he knows what he'll be asked, motioning to Sidon to complete what he was saying. 

“As I was saying, I am hoping she did not lead me on. But...uhm… may I kiss you?” Sidon's cheek turn a shade Link never saw before, and he's certain his own have tinted up too. Link's to surprised to even respond, Sidon's shoulders drop down. “I see that she was wrong. I'm so sorry, please forget I ever asked, enjoy the party and just ignore the decorations. Please my friend.” 

Link blinks and looks around, finally seeing that the entirety of the balcony is overhung with Mistletoe. It must have taken them hours to decorate it like this and he had missed it, missed it completely as he had only been able to see Sidon. Realizing that that was his answer he grabs Sidon's arm pulling the Zora prince back to face him.

He then motions the taller man to lean forward a bit. Sidon looks a bit suspicious but he leans in as asked, only to find his headfins grabbed by the Hero and his lips crushed in a very crude kiss. This kiss leads to another, and another, and another, till they have shared a iss for every piece of mistletoe hung on the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
